Unknown meanings
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: "Ask away Garra." " These little monster's you call children, how do you deal with them? No more like how do you get them to SLEEP! Hey d-don't touch that Ayaka! *crash*" Naruto winced ( New version of Planted anger Completely different style But same basic concept kinda same theme though no Family bashing)


Naruto walked down the road heading home. His emotion's seemed to be going crazy and he fought back tears. Sadness was something he could not afford. He sniffed and lifted his head from the ground were they were seemingly glued. His eyes stung with the unshod tears and for a second he thought they would fall. He pressed a hand to his head and sighed. " I'm still a mess over him" he mumbled to him self. He jumped slightly when there was a sudden ringing sound echoing in the air. It took Naruto a second before realizing it was his phone. He sighed once more and reached a hand in his pocket pulling out a vibrating and ringing phone. He looked at the caller id and answered it with a blank tone of voice.

* * *

( Start of call)

* * *

"Hello Garra, do you need something?"

"Yes Naruto-kun I do. And it's actually a question." Naruto raised his eye brows and tried to suppress a giggle positive he knew what Garra was about to ask.

"Ask away Garra."

" These little monster's you call children, how do you deal with them? No more like how do you get them to SLEEP?! Hey d-don't touch that Ayaka! *crash*" Naruto winced. That sounded slightly like his collection of scrolls from the Futile Era of Japan.

" A-ah Garra what was that?" To be honest Naruto did not want to know but something compelled him to ask.

" That was your scroll collection." Naruto groaned in dismay.

" I knew it!" He said wanting to cry. Those scrolls weren't just old (which they were) they had been in his family for 10 generation's.

"You know what don't tell me how bad it is just have it fixed by the time I get home" Garra sounded ready to cry.

" B-but I can't these little demons are killing me here." Naruto laughed

" Just give them the soda in the fridge" Garra gasped

"Sugar! Are you crazy! They're hipped up as it is! Much less if you give them sugar then were all doomed!" Naruto smiled

" Garra those soda's have a sleeping powder in them their doctor wants them to take just trust me"

" Naruto-kun the last time I trusted you was when you said they'd be asleep by 7:30 max!"

" Well,ya had I told you that they act like this, then you would not have baby sat."

" You damn right! Ahh, Yuudai don't pull that! *bang*. Sorry Naruto that was-"

" Garra don't tell me and just give them the soda."

" Fine but if you get here and I'm dead I'm so haunting you."

" Fine by me"

" Fine bye"

" Bye"

( End)

Naruto looked up hearing giggling. Women were walking by him attached to their partner's arm's smiling nodding at him as if some how approving and the men looked sympathetic. But then there was the occasional man glaring at him with a woman attached to his ear yelling "WHY CAN'T YOU DO THAT!" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and speed his walking. In about twenty minuet's he reached his house. It was a small quaint house on Khonha street. He walked up to the orange door and pulled out his ramen key chain. Opening the door he took in the silence.

" Garra must have gave them the soda" he said allowed.

" Ya, I did and I worked"

Naruto turned to see Garra standing in the doorway to the living room. Naruto smiled walking to him.

Garra smiled back a small toothy grin. He walked over and sat on the couch Naruto in tote.

" Thanks Garra"

" No, problem but I'm not watching those little monster's again" Naruto smiled and let out a small chuckle.

" Yes, I so believe you Garra. And next time I have to do a grave yard shift you so won't volunteer to watch them like the last million times." Garra narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

" Yes, butt those 'kids' as you call them were always asleep by the time I got here"

Naruto smiled

" Ya, because I gave them the soda" Naruto yawned and stretched popping all of his joints.

" Naruto I think I should get home Temari and Kankuro are probably pacing the floor by now." Naruto nodded and walked with Garra by the door.

" Bye Garra see you at the party tomorrow" Garra opened the and stepped out and turned facing Naruto. He stuck out his hand and shook Naruto's hand.

" Okay, see you Naruto" with that Garra turned around walked away.

Naruto shut the door and let out a breath. He quietly went to his too room as not to wake his three kids. And feel on his bed, asleep before he hit the mattress.


End file.
